


Night and Day, Ironically

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Derek Hale, Cute Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Has Self-Esteem Issues, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale in Love, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Has Issues, Derek Is So Done, Derek Needs, Derek is Derek, Derek's Past, Dom Derek, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, Horny Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Needy Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Of-age Stiles Stillinski, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski in Love, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stillinski's Bedroom Window is a Safety Issue, Stiles and his Sinful Lips, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Thank fuck he's always leaving it unlocked, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, making out in Stiles' bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Lycanthropic Enigma Derek Hale finds Stiles' TMI Affliction™ incredibly vexing, apparently....because Derek quite obviously hates Stiles--right?ORSterek: The Epitome of the Enemies-to-Friends-to-Lovers Trope in 1005 Very Carefully Chosen Words.





	Night and Day, Ironically

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an exercise in vocabulary... then turned to some sort of bloody Word Odyssey... which then morphed into fluff... that then evolved into a bit of completely shameless pre-smut... aaaand finally ended with fluff so sweet it'll give you ALL the cavities. #sorry-not-sorry.
> 
> You should hopefully enjoy it, if you're a bit of a logophile--and also utterly hopeless, like me.

_Stupidly-hot_ Derek Hale transforms _Loser_ Stiles Stilinski into even more of a bumbling idiot, annoyingly.

_Haughty_ Derek Hale has a freakin colossal dislike for _Teenage Dirtbag_ Stiles Stilinski, clearly.

_Lycanthropic Enigma_ Derek Hale finds Stiles' TMI Affliction™ oh-so incredibly vexing, apparently.

_Wolf-of-Few-Words_ Derek Hale thinks _Motor-Mouth_ Stiles is astoundingly irritating, evidently.

Frickin' _Sourwolf_ Derek Hale can go screw his incredibly gorgeous self as far as Stiles is concerned, actually.

_Eternally-done_ Derek Hale has to put up with “babysitting” Stiles--for pity's sakes, are you shitting me?!--begrudgingly.

_Indifferent_ Derek Hale keeps his godamn sexy distance from Stiles’ boner-prone proximity, thankfully.

_Hesitant_ Derek Hale one day actually starts listening to Stiles’ awesome point of view, unnervingly.

_Not-so-scary-after-all_ Derek Hale starts communicating less monosyllabically with his nemesis, Stiles, unbelievably.

_Protective_ Derek Hale risks his darkly stubbled wolf-neck for Stiles' (proudly) pert ass, shockingly.

_Deadpan_ Derek the unlikely comedian manages to quip his way back into Stiles' affections, eventually.

_Incomparable_ damn Derek begins to flood Stiles’ every waking thought (all over again), unsurprisingly.

_Suddenly_ _supportive_ Derek begins backing up even some of Stiles' more ludicrous ideas, unusually.

_Caring_ Derek amazingly takes away the searing pain when Stiles is badly injured, selflessly.

_Memorising_ Derek keeps glancing and glaring and sometimes outright staring at Stiles, oddly.

_Gloriously naked_ Derek and his Michealangelo body have broken into Stiles' dreamworld, inevitably.

_Awkward_ Derek opens up and tells Stiles of his horribly painful past, heartbreakingly.

_Frighteningly fierce_ Derek fights to the death for Stiles' life, instinctively.

_At-a-loss_ Derek actually asks Stiles for his probably-useless help, gingerly.

_Cute-as-shit_ Derek starts blushing furiously at Stiles' filthy innuendos, hilariously.

_So-gorgeous_ Derek keeps wearing those unbuttoned Henleys that just _ really do it _ for Stiles, distractingly.

_Vulnerable_ Derek (who hides so damn expertly most of the time) needs Stiles to be the strong one, occasionally.

_Delicious_ smelling Derek often gets way too close for Stiles to handle without embarrassing himself, unhelpfully.

_Enquiring_ Derek really freaks Stiles out with his increasingly nosy personal questions, semi-regularly.

_Beaten-down_ fading-powers Derek falls asleep soundly with his bleeding head in Stiles’ lap, adorably.

_Whiplash_ Derek gets real shitty at Stiles for him helping out in a brawl, confusingly.

_Surprisingly-forward_ Derek asks Stiles about his (pretty much non-existent) dating situation, weirdly.

_Psychopath_ Derek Climbs in though Stiles’ window one evening at just gone midnight, heart-stoppingly.

_Uncharacteristically timid_ Derek shyly asks Stiles if he can please talk with him, curiously.

_Unfairly good-looking_ Derek--sat on Stiles' bed, Jesus fucking Christ!_\--_has Stiles totally breathless, obviously.

_Perplexed_ Derek quietly asks Stiles why Stiles is always so nice to him, strangely.

_Dumbass_ Derek just doesn’t seem to get it when Stiles tells him he’s the most amazing person he’s ever met, amusingly.

_Finally catching-on_ Derek looks hungrily at Stiles' mouth when Stiles licks his lips and gulps, astoundedly.

_Fucking perfect_ Derek leans in so close, Stiles smells cologne and pinecones and shit it’s too much and Derek just... stays put in Stiles' face, questioningly.

_Still-unsure_ Derek simply waits for Stiles to dare to look up and into those evergreen eyes, patiently.

_Alpha_ Derek flashes orbs of red when Stiles finds his courage--and should be terrified but isn't, amazingly.

_Wolfman_ Derek smells Stiles' arousal--and has the answer he wanted--as Stiles screams his OH FUCK YES, silently.

_Sublime_ Derek blinks once, painfully slowly, then brings soft lips to envelop Stiles’, finally.

_God-like_ Derek tastes of pure fucking sex as he crowds into Stiles’ mouth with flagrant want, deliciously.

_So-gallant_ Derek tries to pull back from Stiles’ live-action wet dream--oh, no you don't, Der!--chastely.

_Actually pleased_ Derek, instantly complies when Stiles surges forwards a with wanton lust in his open-mouthed answering kiss, gladly.

_Overwhelmingly_ _ there _Derek grips Stiles’ hips tight when Stiles opens his mouth for Derek’s lush and greedy tongue, desirably.

_So-turned-on_ Derek breaking away and panting into Stiles’ sensetive ear as Stiles wraps his legs around that firm, narrow waist, agilely.

_Carnal_ Derek unleashing his want and gnashing wildly into Stiles’ messy hair, territorially.

_Feral Wolf_ Derek gives in to pure lupine impulse when Stiles bares his throat, daringly.

_Growling _Derek and his unbelievable sex-sounds go straight to Stiles’ hard and twitching dick, noticeably.

_Animal_ Derek clamps blunt teeth carefully into breakable milk-skin before licking a strip up Stiles neck then delving straight back into his desperate kiss, fervently.

_Relentless_ Derek searches Stiles' mouth with his lithe, slick tongue like he'll find the secrets of the universe there, frantically .

_Practically shaking_ Derek is visibly pained at backing off and stopping this Sex-bound runaway train, reluctantly.

_Slow-smiling_ Derek at an instantly panicked Stiles trying to dive back into this make-out session, ardently.

_Domineering_ Derek, manhandling slender Stiles so they’re now laying down side-by-side, snugly.

_Mega-goofy_ Derek, hesitantly revealing he'd really like to take Stiles for coffee before taking his virtue, charmingly.

_One-thousand-degrees_ Derek has his body pressed into Stiles, while horny as Hell Stiles tries to calm-the-fuck-down, unsuccessfully.

_Gentle_ Derek, now holding both Stiles’ wrists, uses his Vulcan-mind-meld-powers to just completely frickin’ melt Stiles, skillfully.

_Supernaturally-gifted_ Derek is maybe however (please, please, PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE) oblivious to Stiles being so helplessly in love with him, hopefully.

_Now-blushing_ Derek looks into that hopeful gaze and tells Stiles he’s been in love with him forever, nervously.

_Frozen_ Derek thawing fast with a small smile when Stiles smiles big as the sun, ungracefully blurting out _ohfuckmanmetoo! _ openly.

_Completely stunned_ Derek--so (unbelievably) expecting rejection--lighting up like the moon illuminates the night sky, unabashedly.

_Overjoyed_ Derek holds Stiles' adoring face, seemingly committing freckles and mole-constellations to memory, reverently.

_Contented_ Derek falls asleep with an over-the-moon Stiles... and makes his quiet escape in the morning before Sheriff Stilinski's wake-up call, stealthily.

_Eye-rolling_ Derek still gets mad at Stiles’ extra-special brand of crazy sometimes (okay, pretty damn often), certainly.

_Long-suffering_ Derek wouldn't exchange Stiles for the world though--as Stiles is the most important thing in it, unequivocally .

_Werewolf_ Derek and self-proclaimed_Teen-Cop_ Stiles--matched and undeniably mated--are unified, integral and inseparable; they're night and day, ironically.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this weird little piece!
> 
> Please leave kudos and maybe a comment--I'd really love to know what you think : )
> 
> Oh, and I need more Sterek buddies on Tumblr... so come find me in the dumpster! @all-or-nothing-baby
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
